


Team Night

by amaresu



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec shares his love of Doctor Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Night

**Author's Note:**

> *hangs head in shame*

He'd been reluctant to let the team watch Doctor Who with him. It was a bit of a sacred experience, best enjoyed without the non-initiated. Still, Sophie had talked about how much she used to love the show as a kid and Parker had said it sounded interesting and somehow Nate and Eliot got invited along and suddenly it had become a weekly event.

Every Wednesday (and Saturdays when new episodes aired) they would get together at his place and watch an episode or two or maybe a serial. It'd taken some talking from Sophie to convince the others that the older show was worth watching, but they'd gotten hooked. Although Parker firmly believed Tom Baker was a hack and Peter Davison was the best Doctor ever.

He may have been reluctant to share his Doctor Who time to begin with, but he wasn't anymore. Somewhere along the line it'd become something special to the whole team. He was still the only one who went online and talked about it, but the others appreciated the show almost as much as he did. Although once Eliot found out where he was taking his fake ID names from there'd been words. And promises to Nate that if they ever had to go to England then he'd find different names.


End file.
